we won!
by hannahkay13
Summary: Short, fluffy Beremy oneshot. Starts out from when Bonnie thinks she lost Jer in the finale.


**This oneshot is Beremy and if you didn't figure that out by the many signs before this…I'm not sure whats wrong with you.**

**So, while writing this I will be watching Beremy videos online but the first one that I watched was "Beremy *insert symbol idk what it is* Without them, you feel like nothing" by thedreamerelena. Yeah, I love that vid. **

**Then the video that kinda sparked the flame for this oneshot was "Bonnie & Jeremy *dot symbol that I doubt would show up on the site* Ever After [3 *times* 21]" by lenkakanta and I just really like this one. **

**Also, in case you missed the awesomeness of the season finale and the intense Beremy scene, it is on youtube for you to reassess! "Jeremy and Bonnie S03E21" put up by andthedayafterthat. I only now realize that the whole scene was broken up by stupid parts where you had to watch the other people. :P**

**Check them out on youtube! :D**

**On to the oneshot…**

**HannahKay xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this very beginning part (or the characters:P). What I'll be writing for the beginning is Bon's thoughts when she realizes she might've killed Jer, when she freaks out and starts banging on his chest… **

**PS: By watching this footage to accurately write this oneshot, I have become extremely confused by the events of the season 3 finale of the vampire diaries. So thank you. (see how I pretend it's your fault?:D) I might be confused because I didn't watch the episode before… oh I don't know! I have decided I missed like half of the finale… and didn't even realize it.:P**

My words fell silent, the wind kicked up around us but nothing was happening. He wasn't waking up. Why wasn't he waking up? I reached down, jostling his shoulder to pull him back to me. "Jeremy." I whispered to nothing but the growing twilight and my heart thudded in my chest, fists pounding into his gray tee shirt as his name flew from my lips again. "Oh my god, Jeremy!" It was a scream, breaking through the silence as his eyes flew open and I let out a loud sigh. "Jeremy." I whispered again, pulling him up enough so I could look at him.

His breaths were labored as he looked at me, eyes slipping closed for a moment. His forehead rested against mine gently as both of our heartbeats regulated. "Bonnie." He whispered into the darkness, still looking at me.

I bit back the tears, hearing his voice and letting out another quiet sigh. "Jer." I cried, reaching forward to help him sit up a little more. "I thought I lost you." I admitted, slipping my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer. Because after that, I wasn't going to play any more games. I'd watched him die too many times to just let him go now.

"I'm here, Bon." He mumbled back, tilting his head to the side as his eyes started into my own, reading my thoughts. He took a deep breath, leaning his forehead fully against mine. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

I shook my head. "It's okay, Jer." I answered gently. "It's okay." I repeated, looking into those dark eyes for a long moment before doing the one thing I'd been dying to do since we broke up. I kissed him. Nothing too graphic or anything, just a gentle, probing, loving kiss that was enough to communicate my thoughts without any sound.

After a moment, he pulled away, looking at me with a gentle smile. "You want to get out of here?" He asked, nodding around at the trees.

I nodded, taking a deep breath and standing up. I held out a hand, smiling at him as his fingers took hold of mine and he stood beside me. We fell into step, one of my arms wrapped around his waist to help him along. After all, he did just die. "How are you feeling?" I asked, looking up at him nervously.

"Alright, considering." He answered, offering my hand a reassuring squeeze. He chuckled, grinning down at me. "My chest hurts a bit though."

I laughed, shaking my head and looking ahead. "Yeah, sorry about that." I told him, biting my lip and turning to look at him. "I kind of lost my mind back there…" I admitted, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

He nodded, dipping his head down to press a kiss to my forehead. "I know. It's alright." He promised, hugging me. "I'm okay." He affirmed, letting his arms tighten around my waist. He pulled away just enough to look at me, raising an eyebrow. "Are we okay?"

I smiled, leaning up to kiss him quickly before pulling away to walk ahead. Suddenly I was jubilant. I just wanted to scream or sing or something. Everyone was okay, I had Jeremy. We won.

He chuckled. "I guess that's a yes?" He called, jogging behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. "Hey, Bonnie." He smirked into my hair, pulling me close to him. "Talk to me."

I rolled my eyes, rotating in his arms to look at him. "Jeremy, what happened happened and we can't change it." I began, watching as his face fell but I quickly touched his face, gentle as ever. "We can't change it, but Jeremy I never stopped loving you. I was just hurt, Jer. It hurt me so much that you chose her over me and she was dead. It hurt me, Jer, but it's over. It's the past." I shook my head, focusing on his eyes. "I'm not going to dwell on it anymore."

He smiled, looking down at me for a moment, checking my eyes for sincerity and then he kissed me again. This was a different kind of kiss, long, lingering, loving…the kind of kiss that started a fire in your stomach and sent chills down your spine. His fingers gently gripped my hips, holding me in place as he kissed me. "Thank you." He whispered under his breath when I pulled away.

I didn't respond, just kissing him again. My fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him close and he chuckled against my lips, letting his fingers skim under the fabric of my shirt gently in response to my kiss. "Let's get out of here." I mumbled against his lips, loosing my head but I didn't care.

He nodded, grabbing my hand and leading me through the trees toward the Gilbert House. We were both breathing hard, my hand clasped in his and honestly I'm not sure what I was doing. I walked close behind him and soon he was pushing the front door open.

He smiled, gently pushing me inside before looking at me. "Hey, there."

I smirked, leaning forward and pressing a searing kiss to his lips because I didn't feel like talking. His fingers found my waist again, messaging my sides and sending my heart into overdrive.

"Woah!" Caroline yelled, surprise coloring her voice as I pulled away from Jeremy just enough to glare over his shoulder. Caroline was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest smugly. "Guys, it looks like Beremy's back!" She yelled over her own shoulder before pushing past Jeremy and pulling me into a smothering hug.

I rolled my eyes, hugging her back. "Great timing, Caroline." I mumbled just as Matt and Tyler walked into the room, both grinning.

Caroline smiled, wrapping an arm around Tyler's waist and nodding. "I have very good timing, thank you, Bonnie!" She then leaned into Tyler, smiling. "They were getting graphic."

I gaped at her, slapping her arm. "Caroline!"

Jeremy chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Why are you guys here?" He asked, grinning at his two friends.

Matt smiled at us before nodding toward the kitchen. "We won. It's time to party."

**Really this is just a fluffly, cute oneshot I wanted to write… review:D**

**Hannah xx**

**Happy forth :D**


End file.
